Mohammed Ali Salem Al Zarnuki
Mohammed Ali Salem Al Zarnuki is a citizen of Yemen, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. The Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 691 and reports that he was born in Husayneyah, Yemen. The Department of Defense provided a birthdate or an estimated year of birth for almost all the captives. Al Zarnuki was one of the few captives whose age was listed as unknown. As of May 31, 2010, Mohammed Ali Salem al Zarnuki has been held at Guantanamo for seven years eleven months without ever been charged. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Zarnuki chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_16_1363-1446.pdf#41}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Ali Salem Al Zarnuki's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 41-59 Al Zarnuki was in the middle of a hunger strike when his Tribunal convened. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. 2005 annual review hearing A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his annual Administrative Review Board hearing. fast mirror He faced 25 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 2 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". Transcript Al Zarnuki chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summarized Administrative Review Board Detainee Statement for ISN 691 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-03-16 | quote= | pages=88–102 }} The military panel told him that he was arrested because an unnamed "senior al-Qaida operative" had claimed to have seen him in Kabul "at the front lines."http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/20070909/ap_on_re_la_am_ca/guantanamo Al Zarnuki disputes the accuracy of the transcripts of his CSRT/ARB proceedings. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Zarnuki's second annual Administrative Review Board on August 21, 2006. fast mirror References External links *Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Six: Captured in Pakistan (2 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 6, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people